international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Get Weird
| Recorded = 2014–15 | Length = | Label = Syco, Columbia | Producer = 40, Electric, TMS, Knox Brown, Maegan Cottone, Steve Mac, Matt Rad} | Chronology = Little Mix | Last album = Salute (2013) | This album = Get Weird (2015) | Next album = }} Get Weird is the upcoming third studio album by British girl group Little Mix, scheduled to be released on 6 November 2015, through Syco Music and Columbia Records. The album was preceded by the release of lead single "Black Magic". Background At the 2015 Brit Awards, the group confirmed that their album was completed, describing it as having a "whole new sound" and projecting the release for sometime in 2015. Having written over 100 songs for their third album, in May 2015 Little Mix released "Black Magic", the lead single from their upcoming third album. Little Mix also co-wrote Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea's single "Pretty Girls", which was also released in May 2015. The group have confirmed that the album is more of pop sound compared to Salute with the songs being very fun, colourful and personality driven. On 15 July 2015, the group officially announced on Twitter that their third studio album is titled Get Weird, and would be available for pre-order the next day. Singles In February 2015, Little Mix revealed that they had chosen the lead single from Get Weird. On 14 May 2015, Little Mix revealed the song's title to be "Black Magic", after the single's cover art surfaced on music identification service Shazam. "Black Magic" was scheduled to premiere on 26 May but was later moved forward to 21 May, after the single leaked online on 20 May. The single was released digitally in the UK on 10 July. On 25 September 2015, the group released "Love Me Like You" as the second single from the album. Promotional singles "Hair" was released as a promotional single on 28 August 2015, to online streaming and as a digital download included in the pre-order of the album. The song charted at number 35 on the UK Singles Chart. A full music video for "Hair" is included in pre-orders for the deluxe version of the album. "Weird People" was released as the album's second promotional single on 16 October 2015. Promotion Little Mix performed "Black Magic" at Capital's Summertime Ball in Wembley Stadium on 6 June 2015. They performed the song on the eighteenth series of wish-granting television show Surprise Surprise (TV series). The group performed "Black Magic" at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards on 16 August 2015. Tour A tour was set up in order to promote the album. The Get Weird Tour was officially announced on 17 July 2015 through the band's Twitter. It will begin on 13 March 2016, in Cardiff, Wales at the Cardiff Arena and continue throughout the UK, finally concluding on 3 April 2016, in Sheffield, England at the Sheffield Arena. On 13 October 2015, it was announced that the tour will also have dates in Australia, marking this the first time Little Mix headlines a tour outside of the UK and Ireland. Track listing | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | title1 = Black Magic | length1 = 3:31 | title2 = Love Me Like You | length2 = 3:17 | title3 = Weird People | length3 = 3:31 | title4 = Secret Love Song | note4 = featuring Jason Derulo | length4 = | title5 = Hair | length5 = 3:28 | title6 = Grown | length6 = 2:39 | title7 = I Love You | length7 = | title8 = OMG | length8 = | title9 = Lightning | length9 = 5:09 | title10 = A.D.I.D.A.S. | length10 = | title11 = Love Me or Leave Me | length11 = | title12 = The End | length12 = }} | collapsed = yes | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | title13 = I Won't | length13 = | title14 = Secret Love Song, Pt. II | length14 = | title15 = Clued Up | length15 = | title16 = The Beginning | length16 = }} | collapsed = yes | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | title17 = Black Magic | note17 = Acoustic | Length17 = | writer17 = | extra 17 = | title18 = Love Me Like You | note18 = Christmas Mix | title19 = Dreamin' Together | note19 = Flower featuring Little Mix | Length19 = 4:59 }} Release history Category:Albums